EVANGELION 3:0-0:5
by Haruki Miyamoto
Summary: 3.0 PLUS 0.5 begins with one of the final scenes of "Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo" (2012) and so spoilers for the whole Evangelion franchise, from TV Show to the Rebuild films. Not sure how long this will last and I may re-write parts of the story later on. The story is written in limited third person past tense, following a POV character who is an unreliable narrator.
1. TITLE

**EVANGELION: THE NEW THEATRICAL EDITION ****\- 3.0+0.5**


	2. SHINJI I

**Shinji I**

Shinji crawled into a ball, completely in disbelief in what had just occurred. The top of the entry plug blew open with a bang, and Asuka appeared behind it. Her breathing was shaky for a moment, before stabilising, and she held her hands on her hips, standing confidently upright, looking down at Shinji with disapproval. "Brat-Shinji. You didn't come and help me."  
Shinji tightened himself in the fetal position, trying to ignore the truth presented to him. He felt a wave of emotions rush over; embarrassment, guilt, trauma, regret, and brushed them all off, trying to forget the world exists. _I don't want to be here any longer.  
_"You only thought of yourself, as usual. You figured you'd get away with it if you stayed quiet. Hmph"  
Again, the truth stabbed at him, and Shinji tried to suppress his emotions once more. Asuka hopped down from the plug gracefully onto the ground, and began to walk away. For a bit, Shinji heard nothing, and thought that just maybe it was all a dream, and he would wake up soon, but soon Asuka hopped down into the plug with him and kicked him over, out of his solitude.  
"You're still such a baby." Asuka said with eyes of disgust. Shinji laid still on the cold steel. _I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here.  
_"Even after all this time, you're just a troublesome brat." Asuka grabbed Shinji by the hair, and held him up until Shinji stood dejectedly, head held down. Asuka tried to push him, to no avail. "Move, you brat."  
Asuka tried grabbing Shinji by the plugsuit, and dragged him out of the plug. _I don't deserve to live.  
_"Come on, put this on." Asuka strapped some sort of sash with a bag around him and held him up from falling. Shinji felt like there was a giant rock on him, slowly crushing him to death. He was completely exhausted, and just wanted to die already.  
"Geez! You can't even stand on your own?!" Asuka snapped while grabbing his mouth. Her rant seemed to be interrupted though, and she looked across at Rei, who was walking closer to them. _Rei...  
_"So you were the pilot. You must be one of the Ayanami-type early models." Rei stayed silent through Asuka's revelation. _Not the real Rei… just a clone, a clone of my mother… a shadow of the real Rei, who I couldn't even save. I'm useless. _Asuka sighed at took out some device that was beeping.  
"Aah, can't get a good reading here." She climbed up the entry plug and stood there. _I hope I don't wake up when I fall asleep. That'd be nice. It'd be peaceful, better than this nightmare. I should just die.  
_"The L barrier density is too high here. They won't be able to come for us. Let's go someplace where Lilin can pick us up." Asuka hopped down from the top of the plug, and grabbed Shinji by the wrist, "Come on."  
Shinji felt the SDAT drop to the ground, but lacked the energy to try to pick it up again, and just reluctantly followed Asuka. _My father lied to me, again._ Soon they were a long way from the entry plug, with Rei alongside them.

Asuka was saying something, still pulling him along. Shinji couldn't hear her, or maybe he just didn't care. After what seemed like an eternity, he could see again, and he looked up at Asuka. She had a pouty face on. Shinji noticed her eyepatch again.  
"Asuka…", he tried to ask, only for Asuka to snap back, "Shut up, brat-Shinji.". Shinji noticed an SDAT in Asuka's hand that she was staring at. Shinji moved closer and looked at the SDAT, wondering what she was listening to. _Oh, it's not an SDAT. _The device that looked like an SDAT seemed to be some kind of tracker, with a radar on it. "Asuka, what is that?". Asuka looked back at Shinji and saw him for the stupid boy he was. "What? You really are an idiot. It's obviously an L barrier scanner. Did you listen to a word I said?" Shinji didn't bother asking any more, as to not provoke Asuka further. He looked around, and realised Rei was behind him. _Not Rei, just a clone of Rei. _Rei was looking into his eyes now. Shinji realised his eyes laid on Rei's breasts, while he was thinking. Shinji blushed a fervent scarlet and jumped backwards, "Aaah! Sorry Rei. I-i- didn't mean-"  
"Who was the original Rei?"  
_Was it always this hot here?_ "I-i-", he couldn't find words for her unsolicited question.  
"Continue your chit-chat later, lets go". Shinji didn't move. He just stared down at his feet.  
"C'mon, brat! And you too, clone!". Asuka grabbed Shinji's hand. Shinji felt himself blushing.  
He figured that asking Asuka anything would be fruitless efforts, and so decided to stay quiet. After a while, Asuka let go of Shinji's hand, and Shinji found himself following. He glanced behind. Rei was not far behind, but it looked like she wasn't really looking at where she was going. Shinji looked ahead and kept walking. _I'm worthless. A waste of space. I killed the world. I can't do anything right. I'm worthless, worthless, worthless.  
_Misato's words rang in Shinji's head again. _From now on, you won't be doing anything.  
_The words faded when Shinji hit something. _Ow…  
_"Oi, brat. Look where you're walking."  
"S-sorry Asuka."  
"Misato should be here soon". Asuka was looking at the sky, seemingly avoiding eye contact with Shinji.

The group had stopped in a town, or it was a town, before the impact. The impact that Shinji had caused. _All the dead, everyone gone, it's all my fault, and Kaworu tried to fix my mistake, but I killed him too. _Shinji can't do anything right, just a complete useless waste of space. _I'll fix it all, I'll show everyone, Misato, Asuka… Gendo… and I'll save the world, and then people will need me, they will like me.  
_They waited in silence, the air still awkward to Shinji, after all that's happened. Shinji observed the town closer, everything was red, all the souls that had failed to ascend, all the people that Shinji had murdered, and for what? _Kaworu-kun… how could he leave me alone like that… he is… was my only friend now. Why him? Why is the world so cruel that I would live, but Kaworu is the one who sacrificed himself. It should have been me… it should have been me.  
_Shinji turned into a baby again. He couldn't stop the flood of rain. He thought he saw Asuka looking in disgust, before turning away once again. Shinji didn't care. He wanted to mourn for Kaworu. He put his hands over his face, and let himself weep.  
After a while, his eyes dried up. Still, Shinji was useless, utterly worthless, nothing compared to Kaworu, who was perfect in every way. His smile, his eyes, his only friend in the world now was gone. Everyone hates him, Shinji hates himself. Asuka, Misato… even Rei was just more a doll like Asuka used to say. Finally, Shinji had stopped being an infant, and realised that Asuka was gone.  
"Asuka? Where are you?", Shinji shouted into the vast open space. Asuka appeared a moment later, out of a building of some kind. It was hard to tell what the building originally was since its all splattered with the souls of the dead. She held stacks of cans close to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.  
"Getting food so we don't die of starvation, Brat-Shinji", she snapped back.  
That evening, they ate together in the middle of the street in a circle, the cans in the middle. The group ate in silence, Asuka eating the fastest, Rei taking her time and Shinji didn't bother touching the food. After a few minutes though, Shinji was too hungry, and started to eat. There were various cans of differing foods that Asuka had found, some with tuna, some with beetroot, and most with beans. Shinji took a random can, opened it, and found beans. They were in tomato sauce, but they didn't look very appetising, nor did they taste any better than they looked. Asuka finished eating first, and she stood up and walked somewhere else, probably to get away from Shinji. Shinji had watched her walk away, both in silence, and saw her eyepatch once again. _Did I do that? Unit 3… it was infected, and my hands were forced to…  
_Shinji lost his appetite, and put down the half eaten can. He debated going after Asuka, but he was too tired, physically and mentally. The sun would be gone soon, and so Shinji decided to rest. He laid on the crimson ground, closed his eyes, and drifted off.


	3. ASUKA I

**Asuka I**

Asuka could hardly hold in her anger. She was sure she with flushed scarlet with rage. _Brat-Shinji, what was he thinking?! As if two lances of longinus could fix the near third impact! _Shinji was a stupid boy, Asuka known from the start, but even after all these years she could hardly believe that Shinji was as stupid as to initiate a near third impact just to save a damn doll, who died anyways. And now that he was back, Asuka was at a loss as to what to do with him? Shout at him, berate him, ignore him? Brat-Shinji didn't deserve any less, but for some reason Asuka couldn't. _It doesn't matter, I'll fix his stupid mistakes with EVA, I'll save the world, all by myself, I don't need anyone else! Not that brat, not that doll! _Asuka could still recall the near third impact almost crystal clear. Brat-Shinji had gotten into EVA 1, and opened the gates of guf to try to retrieve the doll, but in doing so had made the EVA almost ascend to become a godly being, and so the impact had begun, for a few minutes anyways, until he failed to save the doll, and then ended up killing most of the world before he managed to fail the impact as well, stopped by Gendo's EVA with a lance. She had watched the whole thing, which started only minutes after she woke. In her hospital bed, she first felt a strong gust of wind, and so went to close the window, but then she saw EVA 1. The impact had began to shake the building, and she had fallen once or twice, but she realised what was happening, and could only cry. She was powerless, powerless and afraid, and she vowed never to feel like that ever again afterwards. She had seen some Lilin in the hospital die in front of her, but even after most had died, she had somehow lived. Misato came to the hospital sometime afterward, and the two went home. The rest of the night was a blur, and the months and years after, until Misato and Asuka had found out about NERV's intentions, what Gendo was really planning, and for that information Kaji had died. She had wanted Kaji, but in the end Kaji chose Misato. A real man was what she wanted, and Brat-Shinji was a weak little boy. Kaji's death and the true drove Misato to begin WILLIE, and along with near everyone left at NERV, they had left and joined Misato. The years after were more or less a blur, until the day that she was told that she and catgirl would retrieve EVA 1 before NERV could, and then just after that it had all gone wrong. When Shinji left them shortly afterwards, Asuka had never felt more betrayed. She wanted to kill him, she really did. Strangle him when she caught him, with her own hands, the disgusting, vile brat. Now Shinji was here, and some clone of a doll with him. That thought made Asuka angry for some reason. _Beep… beep… beep…_

Asuka felt the vibration in her pocket, and took out the scanner. She had walked in thought far too far away from Brat-Shinji, but maybe that was a good thing, she definitely would have punched him. She began to run back to the town, clutching the scanner.


	4. SHINJI II

**Shinji II**

Shinji saw Gendo, and his mother, clutching a baby. His mother was in shadow, but her face was of Rei. Shinji was the baby, and Rei caressed his face, calling him her baby, but then Gendo looked in discontent, and soon Rei was gone, and Shinji was a boy again. "Father, father, don't leave me…"

Shinji was clutching a bear, crying as Gendo left through the door. He saw the shadow of his teacher, but he couldn't remember his teacher's face anymore. Rei crawled to Shinji, with an eyepatch and an arm sling. She had cuts everywhere on her body, and they bled deep crimson. "I'll pilot it if you won't."  
The words echoed, and Shinji clasped his hands over his ears, kneeling in agony. "I'll do it! I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away…". He was in Unit 1 again, and Misato appeared with the chilling words, "There's no need for you to pilot EVA. From now on, you won't be doing anything". Shinji screamed as he went falling out of Unit 1, and he could hear the air rushing against his body, a loud whirring sound in his ears. Shinji woke in cold sweat, hearing the whirring sound clearer now, and looked up to see the Wunder. Asuka was out of breath near him. Shinji rubbed his eyes, closing them and opening them once again. A light shone over the group, and Asuka waved her hands. The light turned off and the Wunder began to descend to the ground, dust and sand being knocked up and away from the landing area. Without a word, the docking bay was opened and the group walked in. Asuka spoke to a WILLIE officer, and soon Shinji was back in cuffs, and escorted away from Asuka. Shinji saw Rei following another WILLIE soldier elsewhere. Soon Shinji found himself staring at another unfamiliar ceiling, in an unfamiliar room. He instinctively reached into his pockets, before remembering the SDAT was now gone, so he decided to just cry into his pillow, and soon drifted off to sleep.


	5. REI I

**Rei** **I**

The guard gestured for Rei to follow, and Rei did. When the guard stopped, Rei stopped. The guard moved aside and a woman with blonde hair and deep green eyes was in front of Rei. A voice came from above, "Ritsuko, is it confirmed she is indeed a Rei Ayanami model?". The blonde woman pricked her arm, and Rei flinched only a little as she felt the warm blood trickle down. The blonde took a bit of the blood and put it in a terminal, and responded, "Indeed captain, an early Rei Ayanami model clone. Confirmed by DNA sequencing and she does appear to have the curse of EVA."

"Very well, see her to her chambers and we'll begin the de-programming tomorrow". A bay door opened behind Rei, and she turned around to follow a guard out. She kept following, until the guard gestured her in, and as she stepped in, the door turned close with a sharp click.

She didn't move for ten thousand ticks, before going into the bathroom. Rei slowly undressed herself, taking off her pants, then shirt, then bra, and then her underwear. She stepped into the cubicle and turned a handle, and then the water started rushing down. Rei closed her eyes.


End file.
